


Ice

by AlElizabeth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 18:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlElizabeth/pseuds/AlElizabeth
Summary: AUish Drabble. Set Season 6. Sam struggles to hide his emotions.





	Ice

As soon as Sam was alone he allowed the mask to crack, if only just slightly.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, hands clasped between his knees, fingers tightly intertwined, head bowed; Sam let the floodgates open and the emotions he'd been holding back came surging to the forefront.

Hot tears squeezed out from his closed eyelids and rolled down his cheeks, mouth open to suck in wheezing gasps; Sam cried.

It was only moments and then, with Herculean force, he unlaced his fingers, stood and wiped his face on his sleeve. Stepping into the bathroom, Sam peered at his reflection in the mirror- at his blotchy cheeks and red-rimmed eyes- before splashing chilly water on his face and let the mask slid back into place.

There, nothing, no glimpse of the emotions roiling underneath, could be seen. He was cold, he was made of ice, he was soulless.

Drying his face with the threadbare hand towel lying on the counter, Sam left the bathroom, telling himself that this was the right thing to do.

**Author's Note:**

> This little vignette was based on a non-fanfiction story written by a friend and a fanfic story called 'Duress' by Tyranusfan.   
> Please leave kudos or a comment if you enjoyed this!


End file.
